Mane Adventures
by Qazokmdude
Summary: Ice Cold and Stunning Star came along to join the Mane Six with their adevntures. First Story and Worst Story I came up with. Don't Worry this story is not going to last long. New and Better story coming up. NOT ABOUT RD & TWI PAIRING


Mane Adventures Chapter 1:New Friends

Spike wondered if any of his friends think of spying before. Snips ran into Spike. Spike yelled,"What the hay?"  
Snips whispered,"I'm sorry but that's not what I wanted to tell you." Spike said,"Do you think spying is fun?"  
Snips said,"That's exactly what I was thinking." Spike whispered," We should get Snails and get a hold of Twilight's  
personal things," After they got snails, something was blocking them from going to Twilight's house.  
It was a stallion. Ice Cold asked," Where the hay do you think you're going?" Spike backed down and replied,"  
T-t-to m-m-my h-o-ouse." He ran as fast as he could and shut the door quickly. Snips and Snails ran backwards  
which resulted in tripping. Ice Cold was a pegasus and a weather mentor. He had moved to Ponyville an hour ago  
right by Twilight's house. He liked to sleep on the ground and not in the air. Ice Cold saw Rainbow Dash soaring  
in the air doing the "Sonic Rainboom". Ice Cold thought that he better go check that out. Rainbow Dash's face  
was in shock after Ice Cold walked towards her. She nearly fainted ,but Ice Cold caught her before she fell. Ice  
Cold asked," Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash replied," Umm...Oka-Yeah." She did not want to sound like a wimp.  
Rainbow Dash zoomed out of there after Ice Cold touched her face with smooth fingers. Dash felt weird ,but she was  
excited that Ice Cold is living in ponyville. She thought that the ponies were lying when they said Ice Cold was  
coming and living in Ponyville. She sat for a rest which turned out to be a nap for her. ~MEANWHILE~ Spike told  
Twilight that there was a stallion with deep blue eyes and white fur coat that had an icicle for a cutie mark had  
approached Spike. Twilight explained,"That stallion you saw was Ice Cold." Spike gasped for a minute. "You mean  
the one who can do a Loop Sonic Iceboom?"Spike replied," Yes, that's the one...Hey I have an  
idea. Why don't you go look for him and bring him here? I need him for some spell." Spike gulped," A Spell?"  
Spike walked on the street looking for Ice Cold. Instead he found rainbow dash asleep near a tree. "Rainbow  
Dash? Dashie?"Spike said. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and found Spike not even four inches from her face.  
Dash screamed,"Aaaaah!" Spike was startled and fell backwards. Rainbow Dash found him  
carried him on her back and dropped him off to Twi's house. Twi came out and brought Spike in. It was very late  
and Twi was studying inside while rain poured on Ponyville. A sudden knock on the door frightened Twi.  
She opened it and saw the most handsome stallion ever in the rain. Stunning Star said unpatiently," So are you  
going to let me in?" Twi replied quickly,"Yeah, of course. So what brings you here?" Star answered," I was called  
to live here with my friend ,but I couldn't find his house in this rain so I ran into the closest house I could find."  
Twi asked,"Who's your friend?" Star replied," Ice Cold is my friend." Twi studdered," Y-y-you're  
I-ice C-cold's f-f-friend?"Star answered,"Yep. Indeed that is correct."Twi asked," Would you like to stay for a night  
?"Star replied,"I'd be happy to." Twi said,"There's only one bed. Would you mind-" Twilight was interrupted  
by Star," No, I wouldn't mind sleeping in bed with you." Stunning Star was stupid for saying that. Twi blushed,"I  
didn't mean that ,but I would like to sleep with you." Twi and Star shared a bed for the rest of the night.  
Ice Cold was nowhere to be found. At least Twi can test on another stallion.

Characters:  
Twilight Sparkle(Twi)  
Pinkie Pie(Pinkie)  
Fluttershy  
Rarity  
Applejack(AJ)  
Rainbow Dash(Dash[ie])  
Spike  
Snips  
Snails  
Big Macintosh([Big] Mac)  
Ice Cold(Cold[My OC])  
Stunning Star(Star[My OC])  
Shining Armor(Twi's brother)  
Princess Celestia(Celestia)  
Apple Bloom(AB)  
Sweetie Belle(SB)

Made By: Qazokmdude

A/N: Btw this was my first and suckiest story ever made PERIOD


End file.
